Bonding
by Naidoo
Summary: When Jack decides to move whatever they were doing to a more serious level, Ianto decides it's time for Jack to look after someone special in Ianto's life. Janto fluff.


_AN: A silly oneshot I came up with while watching my friend's cat, while they have been on vacation. _

* * *

Ianto had arrived early. Earlier than his usual time. He stood in the Hub, looking up at Jack Harkness' office and down at the carrier-box that was swaying occasionally from left to right whenever he moved. Its content was precious to him and so he wondered for the millionth time this morning, whether this was really his best idea. But now was as good as any other time.

He took the stairs to Jack's office one at a time, noticing the movement once more and how the box swayed heavily for a moment from left to right, followed by a bit of soft noise that indicated its resident didn't like the moving.

"Just a few more steps," Ianto murmured lovingly towards the carrier box and finally made it up to Jack's office. But before he stepped in, he put the box down outside the door.

"Ianto, I think we need to talk," jack said, the moment he spotted he was longer alone in the hub. "About… last night."

Ianto just nodded. "I know we do, Sir," he said, and the 'sir' was just added to irritate Jack a bit. Which seemed to work judging by the looks of it.

Ianto walked up to Jack's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it, facing Jack expectantly.

For a moment there was silence. Jack looked at Ianto, Ianto at Jack, no one saying a word and just looking at other man. Ianto certainly wouldn't start this. Oh no, he wanted to see where this was going. He had always known that what he and Jack had started a little over six months ago was not just _fooling around_ or _friend with benefits_. Nope. And although none of them had said anything so far, he knew as well as Jack, that this had long developed to something different, deeper.

"Are we good?" Jack finally asked and broke the silence. He looked at Ianto for a moment and Ianto could have sworn he saw worry in the older man's face.

"I think last night proved something to us…" Ianto started, after having thought his response through for a moment. Jack looked at him expectantly, not sure what would come next. "I think it proved to us this has… come to something different now, to something none of us probably thought about when we started sleeping with each other all these months ago." There was another long silence, with Jack and Ianto just looking at each other again. Jack still looked as tense as before. Ianto just smiled to himself, before continuing.

"Funnily enough I never figured that out of the two of us it would be you who'd say it first," Ianto smiled cheekily, seeing Jack first relax and then grin at him when Ianto's words sunk in.

"Guess you are no longer the only one who's full of surprises…"

"Speaking of surprises…" Ianto said, getting up slowly, and see how Jack's eyes followed his every move curriously.

"Since we have moved to some sort of domestic level – and not overnight if I may point that out, Sir ..." Ianto said, walking towards Jack's door and retrieving the box he had put there a few moments earlier. "I figured now would be a good time you started looking after her... And start bonding."

Before Jack could ask, a carrierbox was put on his desk and Jack looked at it confused for a moment.

"You got a cat? Isn't it… a bit early for that?" Jack asked surprised, looking through the door of the carrier box.

"What do you mean with 'early'?" Ianto asked confused, before he got what Jack thought.

"Jack, I have had Scrabbles ever since London. I didn't just get her today. And the fact that you have been spending more or less every night at my place for the past six months and haven't even noticed that I have a cat should worry me probably."

There was silence for a moment, before Jack spoke. "You named your cat Scrabbles? Like the board game? How very… ianto of you," Jack just grinned.

"I… wasn't aware that my name is also an adjective, but… in order to answer your question, yes. Just like the board game, although that certainly was not the inspiration."

"So there is no worry for me that if we get a dog, you'll end up naming him Crossword, or Monopoly?" Jack just grinned, before opening the hatch to the carrier and gazing inside.

"A dog? And when exactly would we be having time for a dog? I mean… walking, feeding, training. With our jobs I am quite sure, getting a dog might be not the best of ideas…"

"Well, we could always bring him to the Hub," Jack suggested, but Ianto shock his head disapprovingly.

"No way. I am already busy enough with looking after you, Gwen and Owen, as well as Myfanwy. I certainly do not need to add a dog to that equation."

"But a dog would be fun," Jack argued, which got him a hiss from Scrabbles, who had slowly walked out of the carrier and was now sitting on Jack's desk – right on Jack's paper work.

"Careful, I am not sure I could be with someone who doesn't get along with my cat." Ianto warned playfully.

"You would choose your cat over me?" Jack asked incredulous, before realizing what else Ianto had said. "Wait. Could be with someone? Are we now a couple?"

At that Ianto rolled his eyes. "Haven't we kind of been somehow for quite a while? I mean, you practically live with me. We have been seeing each other daily outside the Hub. You have clothes at my place, several drawers have your name on them and you have your own space in the bathroom. Plus you said 'I love you' last night. I guess it all kind of points that way," Ianto grinned, seeing Jack

Jack just grinned back at Ianto. "And just like that you sneaked your way into my life."

"Um…" Ianto started, looking confused for a moment. "Technically you sneaked into my life, seeing you have taken over my place fairly quick. But then again, you are Jack Harkness, you don't do things half-hearted."

"That kinda sounds like me," Jack grinned.

Ianto just smiled back, watching his cat getting comfortable on Jack's paperwork. "Oh, and you and Scrabbles have something in common."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Just like you, she _loves_ attention," Ianto smiled back at Jack. "That should help you get along."

Jack just grinned again, about to say something when both men heard the alarm of the cog-wheel door, indicating they were no longer alone.

"I guess I leave you to it and give you two some… um… bonding time," Ianto said, turning around and walking towards the door again.

"I still want that dog," Jack called after him playfully at which Ianto just rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Of course you do, sir. Of course you do."

***-*-*-*-* FIN *-*-*-*-***


End file.
